Liberty Tree
thumb|200px|Oficinas de Liberty Tree en [[Bedford Point.]] Liberty Tree es un periódico ficticio de la Saga Grand Theft Auto. Podría hacer parodia a la marca de periodicos The New York Times, ya que Liberty City está basada en New York. Es un periódico de Liberty City, por lo que sólo aparece en Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV y Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Está ubicado en Bedford Point (lll). Cada edición del periódico cuesta $2. Aunque no pueda ser comprado por el jugador. Su lema es: "La verdad es lo que tu haces de ella". El periódico tiene muchas secciones y muchos reporteros. Es un periódico con mucha polémica y de gran importancia en la ciudad. Posiblemente, nombre está basado en un antiguo árbol llamado The Liberty Tree, (el Árbol de la Libertad). Éste árbol estuvo desde 1646 hasta 1775. En el logo del periódico, hay un árbol dibujado, posiblemente basado en él. El periódico recibe cartas y correos muy seguidos por gente importante y no tan importante en la ciudad. Desde Maria Latore, hasta Jesus Sentenz, incluso Bill un DJ de la emisora LCFR han enviado cartas a éste periódico. Ésto demuestra la importancia del mismo en la ciudad. Universo 3D Historias Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Ned Burner, el reportero estrella del periódico en 1998 se hizo pasar por un sacerdote en el confesionario de Bedford Point para aprovecharse de Toni Cipriani y encargarle algunas cosas que serían excelentes noticias para el periódico. Ned era un buen reportero, pero con estas noticias se volvió millonario y reconocido por toda la ciudad por sus "excelentes reportes". thumb|300px|[[Ned Burner.]] thumb|200px|Catedral de [[Bedford Point.]] thumb|[[Toni Cipriani|Toni persiguiendo a Burner.]] thumb|[[Toni y Love robando la ambulancia.]] L.C. Confidential Es la primera misión que recibiremos de Ned Burner (haciéndose pasar por sacerdote). Toni Cipriani deberá ir a Newport en el punto indicado del mapa. Habrán bastantes oficiales, deberá robarse el FBI Cruiser y llevarlo al lugar indicado. Se montará un sujeto en el vehículo pero luego saldrá corriendo. Toni deberá asesinarlo, quitarle los papeles y luego llevarlos al Liberty Tree. Luego de esto Ned Burner se encargará de publicar la noticia. The Passion Of The Heist Ahora Toni Cipriani, bajo encargo de Ned se tendrá que dirigir a Rockford, donde se encuentra un sujeto con unos diamantes, además de un helicóptero bien armado y bastantes sicarios. Toni tendrá que eliminarlos a todos y recoger los diamantes para luego perder el nivel de búsqueda y llevar los diamantes al Liberty Tree. Esta va a ser otra gran noticia para Ned Burner. Karmageddon Ned le encarga a Toni que robe un coche de bomberos que se encuentra cerca de la estación en Belleville Park. Cuando lo haga, deberá causar el mayor daño posible atropellando personas, volcando vehículos, etc. Todo esto en menos de 4 minutos. Luego Toni deberá destruir el camión, sin dejar evidencia. False Idols Faith W., Black Lightman y DB-P van a actuar en una película que se desarrollará en Liberty City. Ned Burner les ofrece una entrevista en el periódico, pero ellos la rechazan y prefieren ser entrevistados en la estación de radio LCFR. Esto enfurece a Ned y le encarga a Toni Cipriani que los asesine antes de que llegan a la estación. Toni lo logra hacer y luego se dirige a la catedral para decírselo a Ned, pero este ahora se muestra con su verdadera identidad, agradece y sale corriendo. Toni Cipriani se queda confundido. Panlantic Land Grab Toni Cipriani y Donald Love persiguen a Avery Carrington desde Shoreside Vale hasta Torrington para asesinarlo y robarle los planos de Panlantic. Avery estaba protegido por el Cartel colombiano, sin embargo es asesinado por Toni. Ned Burner se encontraba ahí y logró tomar las fotos del hecho. Stop the Press Donald Love se entera de lo de las fotos y encarga a Toni Cipriani a que vaya por Ned. Cuando Toni llega al lugar, Ned Burner se resiste pero al final accede a darle las fotos que se encontraban en su garaje en el estacionamiento del Liberty Tree. Cuando llega, se monta en una moto y trata de escapar, aunque Toni va derás de el. Toni consigue asesinarlo y quedarse con las fotos. Morgue Party Resurrection Al parecer Donald Love tiene hambre y quiere los cadáveres de Ned Burner y de Avery Carrington. El de Avery se encuentra en una ambulancia en Wichita Gardens y el de Ned se encuentra en Bedford Point. Toni deberá ir rápido en busca de los cadaveres y llegar lo mas pronto posible al Francis International Airport donde se encuentra el hangar de Donald Love. Cuando Toni lleva los 2 cuerpos, Love cierra el hangar, se despide de Toni, y comienza a rellenar su estómago. Grand Theft Auto III thumb|300px|El periódico en [[GTA III.]] En Grand Theft Auto III el periódico aparece por primera vez, ya que fue lanzado primero. Sin embargo, el periódico no participa mucho en la historia, tanto como lo hace en Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories y Grand Theft Auto IV. Hay una misión que Claude deberá realizar bajo órdenes de King Courtney, en la cual deberá dirigirse al estacionamiento del Liberty Tree y entrar en un vehículo donde hay una nota. Después de leerla, comenzarán a salir bastantes sujetos drogados con SPANK con bombas que explotan por contacto pegadas al cuerpo. Claude deberá protegerse, alejarse de ellos y destruir todos los vehículos para que no salgan mas sujetos. Antes de que saliera el juego, Rockstar Games creó un sitio web oficial para el periódico, donde habían bastantes noticias cuya lectura puede que ayude a un mejor entendimiento de la trama, o simplemente para abrir mas conocimientos acerca de la saga GTA. En la introducción, antes de que comience el juego, aparece una portada de una edición del Liberty Tree en la que aparece Claude en la noticia principal, en ella se narran los hechos ocurridos en dicha introducción. También hay una sección que habla de Luigi Goterelli y otra de la relación entre la Yakuza de Liberty City y el LCPD (Ray Machowski). Cartas Las cartas enviadas al Liberty Tree: *30/1/1998 "Ned Burner" *7/2/1998 "Sergio Boccino" *8/2/1998 "Citizens United Negating Technology" *19/2/1998 "Pay Me" *19/2/1998 "Hot Teen Six" *4/3/1998 "Valuable Information" *5/3/1998 "Y2K is Coming!" *5/3/1998 "Deal for you, Ned" *5/3/1998 "Avenging Angels" *6/3/1998 "Motorcycle Ban Petition" *6/3/1998 "Lips Live Stream!" *6/3/1998 "Help" *6/3/1998 "When Love Turns to Hate" *22/3/1998 "RE: Valuable Information" *2/4/1998 "Rails Product Recall" *2/4/1998 "Michael Hunt is Back!" *2/4/1998 "Stop Sick Love of Death" *17/4/1998 "Electron Zone Radio" *22/4/1998 "Massive!" *23/4/1998 "RE: Pay Me" *28/4/1998 "Bathtub Gin Still" *29/4/1998 "Union Strike" *1/5/1998 "Interesting" *2/5/1998 "RE:RE: Valuable Information" *2/5/1998 "Fun with Lab Rats!" *2/5/1998 "Mayor RC Hole" *2/5/1998 "The Legendary Crow" *2/5/1998 "RE: When Love Turns to Hate" *3/5/1998 "Cilli" *4/5/1998 "KJAH" *5/5/1998 "Radio del Mundo!" *5/5/1998 "History Ruined my Marriage!" *6/5/1998 "Please Help" Noticias (2001) *Fuente: libertytree.com Febrero del 2001 *Car Jacking Back in Vogue *'The W' to Drop in on Liberty City *Crime Report Card: Stay Home and Watch TV! *Business Man Cleared of all Charges Returns to Liberty City Marzo del 2001 *'Red Light' Licenses up for Renewal *Entertainment *Report Confirms Liberty has NO Tourist Industry *Donald Love coming to Liberty *From Baseball Bats to Rocket Launchers *Porter Tunnel Six Months Behind Schedule Abril del 2001 *Pollution "not bad for health" *Insurance Costs Soar *Medicine and Healthcare: Zaibatsu Release Equanox *Police Helicopters To Help Fight Crime *Salvatore Leone: "Just a Business Man" Mayo del 2001 *"The Powers of the Fugue, A Mystery Uncovered" *Advertising Good for America *Mayor O'Donovan Denies Misuse of Government Funds Over Nail Gun Fiasco *Mackerel Factory to Expand *Gangs Rife on our City Streets, Corruption Everywhere Junio del 2001 *Love to Chat? *Liberty City Community College: The Worst University in America *Yakuza Operating With Impunity *Spank Here to Stay *Hand Grenades Not Fit For City Life Julio del 2001 *Francis International Airport a Center for Smuggling *Internal Affairs Investigate Links Between Yakuza and Police *Opera with Morgan Merryweather *Killer Bees: Not a Threat In Liberty City! *Luigi Goterelli: "I'm a Night Club Owner, Not a Pimp!" *Toni Cipriani: Loves His Momma's Sauce *Leone: Like Father, Like Son? *Turf Wars and Triads Lead to Power Vacuum at the Top Agosto del 2001 *Bayreuth Be Damned *Ambulance Drivers Threaten Industrial Dispute *Strange Tramps Seen All Over Liberty City Septiembre del 2001 *Cocks Stuff Beavers - Cocks 3 - 0 Beavers - American Soccer League Special *Spank Menace Grows. No New Information. *Porter Tunnel Delayed (Again) *Internal Affairs Called In *"I Love It Here": An Interview With Donald Love Octubre del 2001 *Dog Ban Upheld *Liberty Tree Wins Award. No New Information. *Have You Seen This Woman? *Elderly Asian Man Held After Failing to Satisfy Immigration *Another Punch in the Gut for Organized Crime Reporteros Archivo:LTcorreo.jpg Secciones Periódico *Negocios *Clasificados *Columnas *Caricaturas *Entretenimiento *Contrataciones *Foro *Horóscopo *Hipocresía *Estilo de vida *Lotería *Mercado *Noticias *Rompecabezas *Inmobiliarias *Revisiones *Deportes *Tráfico *Viajes *Televisión Correo electrónico *Página de cartas - (letterspage@libertytreenewspaper.com) *Ned Burner - (burner@libertytreenewspaper.com) *Morgan Merryweather - (mmmmorgan@freecoqinternet.com) *Consejero personal - (personaladvice@libertytreenewspaper.com) Estacionamiento thumb|Edificios del Liberty Tree thumb|right|[[Easter Egg en GTA III.]] En 1998, en el estacionamiento del Liberty Tree solía estar el garaje del reportero estrella Ned Burner. En el 2001 han ocurrido bastantes cosas, como un encuentro de locos suicidas drogados con SPANK tratando de asesinar a alguien. Vehículos Éstos son los vehículos estacionados en el Liberty Tree. *Kuruma *Moonbeam *Stallion *Rumpo *Stinger Easter Egg En el estacionamiento, detrás de las oficinas del Liberty Tree hay un mensaje oculto. *En GTA III dice "No deberías estar aquí, sabes". *En GTA: LCS (PSP) dice "Hola otra vez! =)" *En GTA: LCS (PS2) dice "De verdad no puedes sacar más provecho de éste callejón, o si?" Universo HD En Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned, Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars y Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony, solo aparece la página web del periódico y a veces se pueden ver circulando Steeds con el logo de la empresa, que posiblemente son para repartir los periódicos por la ciudad. Su eslogan es "Yesterday's News Today". Noticias Lista de las noticias de Grand Theft Auto IV Curiosidades thumb|200px|El periódico en una pared en [[GTA: Chinatown Wars.]] *El tipo de letra del logo del periódico se llama "Diploma". **El tipo de letra del logo del periódico es el mismo que se usa para el logo de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. *Liberty Tree tiene el mismo nombre de un árbol importante que existió en Estados Unidos y además el árbol que está en el diario parece ser ese árbol. *En los juegos Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto Liberty City Stories y Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, Liberty Tree publicó una noticia que dice: "Liberty City ranked worst place in America, again. (Liberty City se evaluó como la peor ciudad de América, otra vez.) *Todos los reportes de Grand Theft Auto III tienen imágenes Beta del juego. * Libertytreeonline.com en GTA IV dice ''"Liberty City...Clasificada como el peor lugar para vivir. ¡ Otra vez !", ''haciendo referencia a GTA III, ya que es una versión actualizada de esta. Véase también *Libertytreeonline.com de:Liberty Tree en:Liberty Tree nl:Liberty Tree pl:Liberty Tree sv:Liberty Tree * Categoría:Love Media Categoría:Medios de comunicación Categoría:Diarios Categoría:Empresas de Liberty City (III) Categoría:Empresas de Liberty City (IV) Categoría:Empresas de Liberty City (CW)